In the construction of buildings that involve wooden framework, plywood sheeting is frequently employed to cover the framework as a base for an outer finish. For example, in the construction of a roof of a residence, plywood sheeting is normally used to cover the rafters. Tarpaper covers the outside surface of the plywood, and shingles or other roofing material is applied over the tarpaper. It has been found that if the plywood is fastened in place with each plywood sheet abutting snugly against the next sheet, moisture will eventually cause expansion of the sheets and they will buckle upwards along the abutting edges. Accordingly, it has become standard practice as specified, for example, by the American Plywood Association to lay the sheeting with 1/4 inch spacing betwen the side edges of adjacent sheets. Clips have been developed which can be slid over the adjacent side edges of two sheets of plywood so as to provide the required spacing without the waste of time that would be spent in measuring and aligning each sheet to obtain the necessary spacing. The clips which have been known for this purpose are symmetrical I-shapes with a projection extending outwardly in both directions from the middle of the central web of the I-structure. The projections are designed to provide the proper spacing when two sheets of plywood are inserted between the top and bottom webs of the structure and pushed toward each other to contact the projection. These clips have not been satisfactory because in the haste of construction the worker may not obtain good contact between the projection and the edge of the plywood. In some cases the projection is sharp enough to pierce slightly into the edge of the wood. In other cases, the worker who is assembling sheets by hammer and by feel does not get the sheet snugly into contact with the projection. In both cases, the spacing is often inaccurate and the sheeting may be skewed.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved spacer clip for plywood sheeting. It is another object to provide a spacer clip which will provide little chance for inaccurate spacing to occur in the assembly of sheeting. Other objects will appear in the more detailed description which follows.